


A Gang of Monopoly

by LemonBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gang based around monopoly is a stupid idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gang of Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to come up with games to base gangs on and I thought of Monopoly. Then I thought how stupid that was and how would that even work?
> 
> Also, everyone in this is pretty much just two random letters.

“Alright boys, we're starting a gang.” BP announced one night at poker. We get together most weeks for it.

“What? Why?” WT asked, completely confused. I think everyone was confused. I know I was.

“Because this city is run by gangs and I want in on it.” BP said, as if that was the only explanation we needed.

“That's a stupid idea BP.” I said. “Have you even thought about this?

“Of course I have! I've thought about this a lot.” he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and waved it around. “Look I've got it all written down! We can be Monopoly!”

“Monopoly? Seriously BP?” RG said, rolling his eyes. “How the hell would that even work?”

“It just would, ok? Now look, there's twelve of us and there's twelve monopoly pieces...” BP started.

“Stop. I can see where this is going and it's somewhere stupid.” RG said holding up his hand. “I want nothing to do with this.” BP glared.

“Well, fine. Not every version of monopoly has 12 pieces anyway. We'll do just fine without you.” BP said sulkily. RG smirked.

“Sure you will. I bet you ten bucks this idea never gets further than this room.”

“You're on.” BP growled. I have to say I agreed with RG, but I wanted to see where BP was going with this.

“So, what's the plan then, how'll this gang work?” I asked. BP stopped glaring at RG and looked at me.

“Well, it's pretty simple. We'll each be a monopoly piece. I'll be the battleship. That way I can be... Battleship... Pilot. And you, CP,” he said, pointing at me. “You can be the Car. Car... Piker.”

“Car Piker.” I said flatly. “What does... _does_ that even mean anything? It sounds stupid. So does Battleship Pilot.”

“Shut up Car Piker. And WT would be the wheelbarrow. Wheelbarrow... uhhh... wheelbarrow... Tiger. Yeah.”

“I... kind of like that name.” WT said shyly. Ohhh, great. That was only going to encourage him.

“You see? This could work! And... JL, you could be the Jockey. Uhh... Jokey Leaps.” BP continued, getting really enthusiastic.

 _“Jockey Leaps?”_ JL asked, obviously not happy with it, but BP kept talking over him.

“GM you could be the gun. Gun... Magnet. And MC could be the money bag. Money... Carry... yeah. SC can be the shoe. Shoe Ch... ch... something starting with 'ch', help me out guys.”

“I ain't being the shoe.” SC said. SC was a pretty big guy, not the kind of guy you'd argue with if he said he wasn't being the shoe. “This is a stupid idea BP.” BP glared but, like I said, no one argues with SC.

“SC's right.” I said. “It wouldn't work out. Anyway, it would be dangerous and which one of us is any good at fighting? Not counting SC o' course.”

“Yeah, and no one would want to be the thimble.” IV added. “And none of the monopoly pieces start with I or V.”

“So? You could change your initials.” BP muttered. IV glared.

“There is no way this is happening. End of story.” IV said decisively. IV was generally a pretty quiet guy, but when he spoke he was listened to. Everyone seemed to agree with him anyway. “We came here to play poker and that's what we'll do. That's all we'll do.” There was a general muttering of “yeah” and “s'right” and nodding around the table that should have marked the end of the discussion but BP wouldn't drop it.

“Fine! We'll play poker, but I'm telling you guys, there's something to this. We could be serious players in the gang world.”

“BP do you think this is some kind of game? How seriously have you thought about this? I don't care if you've picked a game to be based on, have you actually thought beyond that? Gangs get in fights BP. With knives and guns. People die. It's not just 'be a gang, get power'.” IV said, still glaring at BP. Not many people could last under an IV stare but BP was making a valiant effort.

“I think... this is something... we could do... and be good at...” BP said, his determination wilting.

“You go out and pick a fight with the Midnight Crew then and tell us how much you want to be in a gang after they're done with you. If you live.” IV turned back to the poker table. “Now we're going to play poker and there will be no more gang talk tonight.”

So we played poker and didn't talk about gangs and BP sighed and sulked the entire night. He did give RG a tenner when he thought no one was looking though and I took that as a sign he wasn't going to bring it up again. Well that was good. It was a stupid idea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested at all, BP, CP, JL, SP, ST and RG are Dersites, WT, MC, GM, SC, IV and DS are Prospitians and they're all guys. And most of them weren't mentioned but they were all there.


End file.
